Malevorn Andevarion
'''Name:' Malevorn Andevarion '''Gender:' Male Age (Y927): 18 Physical Description: Tall and broad with an athletic build. Malevorn is exceptionally handsome with grey eyes and dark hair. Birthplace, Race: Pallas in Rondelmar, Rondian Social Status: Scion of disgraced House Andevarion, Pure blooded mage Personality: Vindictive and cruel as he is talented and driven. Malevorn is very intelligent and cultured, honing it with a fine education at the Turm Zauberin Arcanum in Norostein where he excelled in all aspects of ranging in subjects from mathematics, history, gnostic theory and application to martial studies and combat. His incredible aptitude combined with his immense ambition and competitive nature ensures Malevorn tests himself against his peers to ensure his superiority in any area. Despite his young age there are few , even amongst his seniors, that can match him either physically or gnostically. Arrogant, self- assured and manipulative, Malevorn is possessed of an incredible charisma which he uses to manipulate any given situation as well as seduce whichever woman takes his fancy. A vicious bully, Malevorn takes great joy in humiliating those he considers less than him with little regards for the wellbeing of those around him, considering them only how he can use them for his own gain. Mage Affinities/Physical abilities: Malevorn is a pure blooded mage and gnostic prodigy. His classification as a trance mage, achieved at the incredible age of 14, acknowledges his almost subconscious use of the gnosis, able to maintain many complex gnostic effects simultaneously with little effort. His keen intellect, honed through years of schooling and study, grants him high level of gnostic knowledge. His affinities are: • Intellectual: Sorcery • Element: Fire Malevorn’s affinities mean he’s strongest in Wizardry, able to bind powerful spirits to his will and thus gain access to their gnosis second hand as well as have them fight and spy for him. His skill in wizardry allows him to attack and affect the insubstantial directly, forming weapons out of pure gnostic energy as well as wards designed specifically to protect against or contain spirits. His Sorcery affinity also grants him access to Necromancy. This dark aspect of the gnosis allows him to directly attack the life-force of others and defend against similar attacks. It also makes him difficult to kill with the ability to sustain and recover from normally fatal wounds. With necromancy Malevorn can manipulate and control the spirits of the deceased, a potent weapon indeed, and even bind them to cadavers. These reanimated corpses are called Draugs; near mindless though incredibly fast, strong and resilient, able to carry on fighting through any injury less than a killing blow to the brain. Malevorn’s preferred use of gnosis is Thaumaturgy and has developed his elemental abilities to an incredible degree, focusing on fire and earth gnosis. He can manipulate fire, unleashing intense flames that can overwhelm most opponents as well as granting him immunity to its effects. Malevorn’s fire affinity also allows him some access to Morphism, allowing him to enhance his physical attributes; increasing his speed, strength and endurance to beyond peak levels. With earth gnosis he can manipulate that element, whether that be rock or metal, as well as increase his physical might and hardiness to supernatural levels. With it he can also manipulate plant life through the study of Sylvanism, encouraging growth or withering it as well as create gnostic tools out of wood such as relay staves. He has some access to air, enough for him to fly under his own power. As well as the more visible gnostic arts Malevorn is incredibly skilled and powerful with kinesis, using it as a tool in both combat and everyday use. With it he can move incredible weights from a distance. Mentally he can use Mesmerism to assault a person’s mind; reading their thoughts and manipulate their will. A natural athlete Malevorn has honed his physical abilities and developed an incredible skill as a swordsman. Combined with his gnosis there are few that can pose a threat to this prodigy and during battle he displays great cunning and instinct to maintain the upper hand. Though a gifted sorcerer, in combat, Malevorn prefers to be brutally direct. As a trance mage he likes to attack opponents with multiple simultaneous attacks which are near impossible to defend against and cutting them down with his sword play. An example would be telekinetically holding enemies in place whilst barraging them with gnostic bolts or gnostically hurled missiles and flame. History prior to Y927: Malevorn, as a young boy was the one that found the body of his disgraced father, who took his own life after failures in the Noros Revolt Malevorn has been forced to endure the ensuing fall from grace of his entire noble family. This has made Malevorn cold, cruel, and driven to succeed. At the age of eleven Malevorn defeated Artus Leblanc in a knife fight, reinforced with gnosis. Malevorn defeated and humiliated the better schooled, and years his senior, boy and left a permanent scar as a memento. With his family’s fortunes in tatters, Malevorn’s guardian – his uncle Voren Andevarion took a post in Noros, resulting in Malevorn attending the Turm Zauberin Arcanum in Norostein, which though esteemed, has less status than the famous Arcanums in Pallas that Malevorn would have preferred. Notes: Malevorn has a younger sister who he seems to care a great deal about. At Turm Zauberin, Malevorn cultivated the friendship of Francis Dorobon and Seth Korion, both sons of high-ranking noble families, as well as lesser students of similar mind to him. Typically, he dominated the group, taking particular pleasure in outshining Seth Korion, whose father had replaced his own as Rondian commander in the Noros Revolt.' ' Category:Mage Category:Characters